


Coping as a Cop

by british15



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/british15/pseuds/british15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley O'Hara is a member of the NC Police Department. She is sent in to control a party being thrown by the women's soccer team at Chapel Hill; She didn't expect to fall for one of the soccer players, and she definitely didn't expect to find a keeper, yet she did.<br/>Just a story based at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kelley O’Hara isn’t a typical member of the police force. The North Carolina police department, within the district of Chapel Hill had a reputation of being strict, tough, and boring; Kelley was the opposite. She was this friendly, kind, bubbly, excited, police officer that everyone around Chapel Hill knew and secretly had a crush on. She had this way of making the impossible possible, going the extra mile just to make those around her happy, she could solve a crime within the day, she could do it all. I suppose some may argue Kelley was born for the job. She decided that the typical route of graduating high school and attending college just wasn’t for her, she wanted some demanding, something she had to work for day and day out, something that challenged while also rewarding her, and then she found the police academy. They’d come to her high school to help reduce the negative stigma among the youth, and Kelley was entranced from the second she help the Taser and got to handcuff her friends to demonstrate how difficult it was to escape. She liked the responsibility, and after graduating she went to the academy, got trained, and in return got her uniform and badge 8 months later.  
The job had its high’s and low’s for sure. The high was that it was exciting every day, whether there was a break-in at a local store in which she needed to aid in, or rescuing victims in car accidents, or just responding to fights at the bars close to campus; There was never a dull moment really, until there were. The lows of the job definitely were when she was placed on traffic patrol, having to drive around recording people’s driving and handing out fines & tickets to those who violated the law. The paper work also took a toll on her, her bubbly excited personality needed to be outside commuting and helping her community, not filing papers about small charges.  
The Sheriff walked over to the coffee machine where Kelley was standing, starting her shift with the much needed caffeine fix  
“O’Hara, make me a cup with two sugars would ya? Lord knows I’ll need it this late at night. ”  
She just laughs to herself, while grabbing the mug from the drying rack that was decorated with ‘world’s best boss’ and added the sugar and coffee. She takes both mugs and walks over to the Sheriff’s office,  
“You know you’re my favorite officer her right?” Sheriff Jones stated, as Kelley went to turn around and go back to her desk she was stopped, “so anything interesting happen last shift?”  
“You see all the paper work on my desk? That’s what my last shift and this one are including. I never thought I’d say this but I need someone to break the law so I can get out there again, I’m going crazy in her boss” She sighed, while sipping on her coffee.  
“I wouldn’t be the world’s best boss if I didn’t try to help you out. You want a break? I got a report last week that they Soccer team tends to go a little crazy when it comes to parties, some of the neighbors are complaining, maybe go check on the team on this wild Friday night. Make sure they don’t burn the whole place down.” She mentions casually while typing on his computer  
Kelley is practically jumping with joy when she replies, “Seriously! YES, I can finally get away from that dreaded desk. You got it boss” With that blessing Kelley ran into the parking garage and got into her cop car and heading to the girls Soccer team’s apartment on campus.  
Pulling into the apartment complex it was clear where the party was, a mosh of red solo cups in front, lights flashing and music was blasting through the apartments front door and window, corn hole boards with the UNC logo printed large on front, and a ping pong table outside in which was surrounded by 20 or so people watching a highly competitive game from what she could tell. As she walked closer to the table she could now clearly hear the chants, “Solo, you better get that solo cup!” and “Let’s go Ashlyn, make us win”… there was one cup left on both sides, and everyone was going crazy, one of the players who was tall, having a muscular build, and gorgeously wavy blonde hair took her shot. The ball hit the side of the cup and bounced off the table, rolling perfectly towards Kelley’s feet. Kelley looked around to see faces just staring at her, half curious about the police attending a party, and the other half curious as to when she would pass the ball back. She then made eye contact with the other player, a beautiful brunette, around the same build as the other player, eyeing her up and down with a slight smirk on her face. Kelley immediately bent down and grabbed the ball about to throw the ball at the brunette when Solo spoke up, “celeb shot? Prove that even hot cops still have game” the flirty tone didn’t go unnoticed by Solo. Kelley then took a second to think, threw the ball, and made it in; And with that move she happily shocked Solo. She looked back to the brunette, “Oh, I have more game than you’ll ever know” and with that she walked away to go explore the apartment and to keep the party at an accepted level, but not before winking to Solo.  
So the game begins they both thought.


	2. "sadly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I've been writing this while I'm a little busy so I can't proof read and check grammar... so I apologize for any mistakes, just bear with it for a little while please (:

The party was still going strong after Kelley was there for an hour, and she was getting more and more impressed of both the party and the people. After she’d been dragged into a dance off on the make shift dance floor with a girl called Megan, nicknamed Pinoe, she then decided that the party at that point where she didn’t need any backup. The music wasn’t blasting through the apartment complex, no neighbors had called in or come over to complain, and everyone in the party was just having fun. After the dance battle she proceeded to walk back outside, so she could find a quieter place to call back to the station to explain that everything was fine. She reached to her shoulder and pressed her radio, “This is badge number 3958. Direct message to the Sheriff. Everything here seems to be going fine. No need for assistance at the soccer apartments. Over.”   
“This is the Sheriff. Sounds good Kelley, I still want you to stay there but take the night off after the party dies down. Good work out there. Over”   
With those orders Kelley decided then to head back inside. When she turned around she bumped right into someone, “Oh shit! Sorry” she then looked down and realized she now had beer spilt all over her uniform and the person in front of her, as she was wiping the beer away she proceeded to apologize, “again I am so sorry, I was just…” until she was interrupted,  
“Going to get me a new drink?”   
As Kelley looked up she saw the same girl from the beer pong game who was rocking the blonde hair, smirking back at her, “you’re the cute cop that Hope keeps talking about”   
“Hope? I’m sorry I don’t know anyone called Hope. Look I’m just here to make sure this party doesn’t get out of hand.”   
“Sure you do! You helped me beat me in that fucking beer pong game! First you make me loose and now you’re stealing me drink, what next you going to steal my girl?”  
“What no I didn’t, I would never…”   
“Get with a girl?” Ashlyn was now intrigued,   
“No, steal your drink…”, she chuckles while responding,” getting with a girl isn’t a problem to me.”   
“So we bat for the same team then?”  
“Yeah I guess so. Well I’m heading to the bar to get you another drink, you coming? Maybe I’ll go inside and you introduce me to this girl of yours, or this Hope girl.”   
“Follow me Officer. I’m sure you and Hope will hit it right off.”  
“Let me walk to my car and change out of this beer smelling uniform, I’ll meet up with you inside.”  
“Sounds good Officer Hottie… I’ll save you something to drink.”   
“Thanks”   
She turned around and then head towards the police car. Luckily she had an extra outfit in the back she’d wore before heading to the gym and then work; white Adidas sneakers, black skinny jeans, and a casual white V-neck t-shirt. It was casual, but for this party it was perfect. She took the clothes and walked back into the apartment attempting to find a bathroom as she maneuvered her way around the crowds of drunken athletes and students. She found one door that showed promise, but as she swung it open she saw it was occupied. VERY occupied. Grunts and moans now were extremely clear to hear and clothes had been discarded around the room, she panned her eyes around the room and saw blankets moving; Kelley’s face went bright red as she shouted “Shit” and slammed the door shut right behind covering her eyes with her free hand. “I’m sorry!”   
As she was walking away from the room in which she had now mentally marked as the hook-up room she saw Ashlyn with a group of people and decided that was her best bet. “Ashlyn, dude you need to help me find a place to change where I don’t walk into people fucking.”   
The entire group started hysterically laughing while attempting to solve who the people having sex where.   
“What room did you walk into?” Ashlyn asked, attempting to hide her laughter   
“The one down the hall, it has pictures of the ocean in front, wooded door. I thought it was the bathroom”   
Then the laughter in the group intensified, ‘holy shit! That’s Tobin’s room. Did you see the surfboard in the corner?’ ‘who the hell is Tob’s getting down with?’ ‘Did it sound like a guy or a girl she was with?’   
The questions came flooding in, until Hope stopped them and told Kelley to follow her so she could change in her room. Kelley just followed her up the stairs while the rest of the group started their detective work to figure out all the answers to their questions.   
“So you can promise nobody is fucking in your room. I don’t want to ruin someone else’s night tonight.” Kelley asked as she walked ahead of Hope attempting to hide her embarrassment.   
“I can promise you, nobody goes into my room unless I really like them, and since I’m not in their it’s free for you to use.”   
“I’m honored, you must like me then” Kelley said with a smug smile and confidence.  
“Something like that, you did help me win that beer pong game, so this is the least I could do. Glad someone gets use out of the room tonight except me.”   
“Yeah, I’m definitely glad you invited me up here. Maybe I’ll be back again”  
With that conversation Hope grabs Kelley’s arm, showing her strength and intensity that Kelley couldn’t get enough of. They stood there just looking at Kelley deep into her eyes for a few seconds, then breaking it by tilting her head to the left, “This is my room. If you keep walking you might end up somewhere else.”   
She then unlocked her room and led Kelley inside. “Help yourself to any of my clothes, if you want to clean up the bathroom is just through there, I don’t know if you’d want beer in your hair this entire night or not”   
“I might take a quick shower then real quick, you sure?”  
“Yeah I’ll wait for you here; I have to find my charger in this mess of a room anyhow. Towels and everything are all in there.”   
10 minutes later Hope is checking Instagram while laying on her bed when Kelley walks out of the bathroom with a small towel rapped around her, letting her wet hair just drop and dry to the side, leg and arm muscles clearly on show. Hope just looked up and stared for a while, until Kelley coughed and woke her out of her trance, “Could you pass me my clothes, they’re by the door”   
Hope didn’t even reply, she just stood up and grabbed Kelley’s clothes while trying to control her breathing. Kelley was just watching and checking Hope out, Hope was doing the same right back. Hope thought Kelley was just gorgeous, she wanted to kiss her right there and then, make her drop the towel and spend the rest of the night in the room, but she just passed Kelley her clothes and stared into her eyes, “I’ll leave the room so you can change. I’ll be outside the door if you need anything.”   
“I'll see you out there soon, just when I'm a little less naked.” Kelley joked, attempting to see what kind of humor Hope enjoyed,   
Hope just laughs it off, but before she closes the door completely she quietly said "sadly"


	3. Flashbacks were told, and Memories were made

Five drinks later, mostly due to Ashlyn’s begging Kelley, she finally began to feel relaxed, her job being the last thing on her mind. She was in this moment solely focused on one thing. Hope. The girl she’d been flirting and egging on for the past hour. They were all sitting around in the ‘kitchen’ which was really just a bar with a microwave and a fridge full of alcohol; One handle of vodka now rested empty on top of the table in the center of the four,   
“So Ali, how’d you been this stud?” Kelley asked while putting an arm around Ashlyn’s shoulder.   
“We were biology lab partners together, I’d never met her before and she came walking in, late I might add, and she just starting flirting from day one. How could I resist this face.” She said as she leans forward and places kisses all over Ashlyn’s face.   
“Look at me? I knew she’d love me if I could show how she was a princess.” Ashlyn winked   
Ali zoned out with a smile on her face as she recalled the day she met Ashlyn.   
Bio 320 lab. Ali decided to get there 10 minutes early to assure she found a seat and impressed the professor who was notorious to assign assignments that lasted at least 4 hours every night after lab. The rest of the students pilled in, and then dead at 1pm Professor Wood walked in with her papers. She introduced herself, and then moved on to listing the lab partners and their designated tables. As she was going through the list Ashlyn comes panicked walking in, “I’m sorry is this Bio 320 lab?, I’ve been looking for this all over the campus and Professor Will told me to come here.”   
“Yes, you must be Ashlyn? That’s the only name on my list not accounted for”  
“That’s me. Where should I sit?”  
“In the open seat next to Krieger over there.” And at that moment Ali and Ashlyn’s eyes met at Ashlyn followed the direction of Wood’s finger. They both just stared and smiled at one another, neither of them wanting to break contact until the Professor told Ashlyn to take her seat.   
“So I’m Ashlyn, if you haven’t figured that one out”  
“Don’t worry, it was hard to miss you.”  
“I’m sure you’ll miss me some day.”  
“I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Now can you be quick, I need to listen to the experiment were performing today.”  
“You’re in to experimenting?” She smirked as they make eye contact yet again, “I can help you with that, after all we are partners.”  
“I’m talking science, not sex sweetie now please, be quiet”  
“Demanding me around and giving me a nickname, I like you princess”  
“Ashlyn, seriously be quiet”   
The Professor had now stopped giving out instructions and was looking over at them both as if to hint to be quiet. Ali just dropped her head, while Ashlyn mouthed ‘sorry’ to the professor. She proceeded her lecture.   
“So, you don’t like breaking rules or what? “  
“We can talk after class, but seriously I’ll ask for a new partner, I need to listen so you need to shut up”  
“Why don’t you make me?”   
Ali then stopped focusing on the lecture, and turned left to get face to face with Ashlyn, her smirk now visible on her face. Ali realized at that moment she’d need to reach Ashlyn’s level of flirting to win, she clearly wasn’t used to being out done, so with that thought Ali leaned into Ashlyn, while biting her bottom lip, and placed her hand on Ashlyn’s knee. She leaned further in while moving her hand further up her leg until she her hand was reaching her jean pockets. She then leaning into Ashlyn’s ear, “I’ll be sure to shut you up later on, if you be quiet right now. I’ll make it well worth it.” She nibbled at her ear lobe, making sure the professor wasn’t watching, and then recalled her body and hand away from Ashlyn. Simply returning her focus to the biology lab assignment. Ashlyn was just left shocked and slightly in a trance. She knew in that moment she was in trouble.  
“Ali! Alex, Krieger, ALI! Earth to Ali” Ashlyn was about to shack her girlfriend, thinking to herself that whatever she was thinking about she clearly never wanted to forget, “Princess Krieger”   
“What oh, sorry, Just thinking of something…”  
“Well, maybe think about having this dance with your incredible girlfriend?” she extended her hand out for Ali to take,   
“Right away my prince charming. Good thing this song is sexy.”   
The both got up and starting dancing, noticing only one another, looking madly in love with each other and the moment.   
“Those two are perfect for one another huh?” Kelley said towards Hope.  
“Well, almost as perfect as your ass in those jeans, like damn girl! Who knew cops could have that perfect of a body… well that perfect of everything.”   
“Stop it and come dance with me.”   
“After you sexy”  
The song Often by the Weeknd was playing. Both couples were now fully entranced by one another, moving their bodies together at the perfect times, grinding into one another like any space between them would be lethal. Their bodies were swaying together, sweating slightly by the end of the song, breathes getting heavy, hands moving more frantically drastically trying to touch one another as much as possible. Kelley turned around to face Hope, and in the mist of the song and the dance floor, with the confidence of the alcohol flowing through her body, Kelley decided enough was enough. Right now she was going to get what she wanted, and she needed. She leaned forward, staring solely at Hope’s lips, until she connected their lips together. The kiss deepened before she could even take a breath, hands moving to each other’s necks and backs, their tongues asking for entrance, which was granted, and then the fight for dominance began, neither wanting to back down. Before the moment could escalate Tobin came running through the dance floor a handle of vodka and tequila in each hand needing assistance on opening them.  
“Solo I need your muscles to open these!”   
“Seriously? Tobin I could kill you sometimes! You’re now sharing this with us. Ash, Ali come on. It wouldn’t be a party without a drinking game! Tobin go get everyone to go to the living room, the fun’s about to start.”   
With those orders Tobin started shouting around the party telling people on the team to head to the living room. The party at this point began to thin out, students returning to their dorms, frat guys heading to other parties, and sorority girls either joined the games or heading back with their boys or friends, and the athletes on the other teams mostly headed to the pools on campus to continue to partying until the sun came up. The soccer team was just beginning their partying traditions.


	4. Party Traditions

The Party Traditions were pretty simple.  
1) Throw a huge party, which span outside and inside the apartment. (Check)  
2) There had to be a tournament of high competition, this week it was beer pong between Ash and Hope. (Check)  
3) At least one huge drinking game had to occur  
4) Someone had to get naked or close to, mostly due to the drinking game, sometimes it was voluntary.  
5) And lastly, no cops were to be called. If they were the party was ruled as a failure, and they must improve on that for the next week. 

 

The drinking game for tonight was voted on, Truth or Dare, in which everyone drinks when a dare is completed, and those who can’t tell the truth or complete the dare must drink. These rules made sure everyone was drinking frequently.  
The group was all circled around the coffee table, some sitting on the floor, some on chairs, and some on their partners and friends laps. They managed to fit everyone around it. Who is everyone? The primary group: Ali, Ashlyn, Hope, Kelley, Tobin, Christen, Pinoe, Sydney, Alex, Kling, Whitney, Alyssa. The rest of the team decided to call it a night, so the game began.  
“Oh I want to go first!” Tobin said with excited in her voice, “Dare”  
“Wow, starting out with a dare? Someone has some liquid courage huh?” Pinoe joked, “Alright, I dare you to kiss Christen.”  
Everyone in the circle was shocked. Pinoe shouted like she’d had this dare planned out the entire night, she said it so quick and loud. Tobin clearly wasn’t expecting that challenge, with her eyes glued on Megan with confusion and shock, Christen was just sitting there with a blush rising on her face, slight smile on her lips, she brushes her fingers through her hair, brushing it to the side, and leaning closer to Tobin, “go ahead Toby, give the girl what she wants and let’s get this dare over with” she said.  
Tobin then broke eye contact with Megan and looked straight to Christen, giving her her whole attention. She leaned forward while licking her lips and then just kissed Christen. It as short, sweet, Tobin making sure she did just enough to assure Christen would want a redo upstairs later that night alone.  
“There you go. Now you suckers drink up” Tobin says as she leans back in her seat, attempting to disguise her smile from the rest of the girls. If only the rest of the team knew those two were already secretly together she thought to herself.  
“I honestly didn’t think Toby would do that dare, my bad guys. Look who finally grew some balls.” Megan said while taking a shot of the Smirnoff Blue Raspberry Vodka they were all sharing, “So Tobin, who’s next?”  
“uhh”, she eyed the entire circle, like she was methodically making her decision, “the cop! Let’s make this game interesting.”  
Kelley just looked towards Hope, like she was asking her for a hint of what was about to happen, attempting to figure out how hard these dares were going to get… Hope didn’t pick up on this look. “I guess I’ll keep this dare train going, dare” she said half direct, half questionably. 

Megan interrupted Tobin’s idea, since as she put it ‘her dare was too good not to say’ so she proceeded, “Go put on your uniform and pretend to arrest and handcuff someone in the group. Sexually.”  
“I’ll need for you to give me the name of the fugitive, I’m not picking someone, that’s your job.”  
“Fair play. I choose… Alex as the prisoner.”  
With that Kelley walked out to her car, got her uniform (leaving off the bullet proof vest, taser, pepper spray, and gun). She walked back into the room, the top three buttons left undone and open showing off her cleavage, to get extra points for the sexy-ness.  
“Ma’am I’m going to need you to stand and put your arm behind your back for me; You’re under arrest”  
“What’s my charge Officer?”  
Secretly Kelley appreciated the fact that Alex was playing alone, play flirting back, it makes the whole dare a lot easier for sure,  
“For being too damn sexy in those clothes Miss. I’ve been having a lot of complaints that your ass is too good to be true in those stolen shorts, and I need to make sure everything is okay before I let you go. Make sure these aren’t stolen”, Kelley moved over and stood behind Alex, breathing hard on her neck, and leaving finger traces down her arms, she then grabbed her hands and joining them together, placing them in the handcuffs, “These are to make sure you and I both stay safe. If you’re good for me I’ll take them off later.” Kelley then circled Alex and looked her body up and down, then when in front of her she moved her hands down the sides of her body, trailing until she reaches the shorts. She squatted in front of her, now eye level with her crotch, moving her hands to her ass and putting her fingers in the belt loops pulling Alex forward, closer to her. She then checked the shorts over, gave her the all clear as she stood up, and walked to where she was now behind Alex, “That you for your cooperation Miss. Everything is perfectly fine for me.” She removed the handcuffs, and then gave Alex a wink and blew her a kiss before returning the handcuffs to her belt and walking away. As soon as the dare was over both Kelley and Alex broke out in laughter, in which the circle followed, except Hope, who was just focused on calming her jealously down before anyone else noticed. “Everyone drink up, I just killed that dare.” Kelley says while walking back to her seat by Hope.  
“Megan; Truth or Dare?”  
“After that performance I need time to relax, truth”  
“Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex.”  
Megan took her time to reply to this, thinking of the weirdest place, not the funniest, “probably, on top of the science department building in the greenhouse. Stars were out, nobody could see us, and security doesn’t even check up there, it was weird but perfect. Alright Ali, Truth or dare?”  
“Truth, I know the kind of dares you give Megan and I’m not running around naked tonight.”  
“Who’s better at the oral action, you or your stud?”  
“Based on results, we both kick ass at it, so a tie. Hope, truth or dare?”  
“Is that really a question? Dare baby”  
“ Ok, kiss the person you find most attractive in this room.”  
“That’s not allowed! That’s a truth and a dare in one!”  
The group all look around, before Sydney speaks up, “Judge rules, It’s allowed. Do it.”  
Hope then turned towards Kelley, not taking a second to rethink anything, and kissed her. Everyone saying ‘awh’, or ‘cuties’. She kiss was innocent, pure at first. Just light, like Hope didn’t want to pressure Kelley into anything, not sure how she felt, but then Kelley moved her hand to the back of Hope’s neck puller her closer in the kiss, wanting more. At this moment Hope pulled away, knowing that if she didn’t stop now she’d never stop, and being surrounded by friends and team mates that was definitely a mood killer. Hope and Kelley just smiled at one another and then looked back to the circle of watchers who were now taking shots, Hope coughed lightly, “umm, Kling, truth or dare?”  
“Dare”  
“Get down to your underwear, mess up your hair, and run around outside shouting I just hooked up with Justin Bieber.”  
“You’re on.” With that Klingenberg was running around outside half ass naked, raving about how Bieber was the man for her, changing her life completely. Upon her return she just simply poured out shots for everyone, “Ok Sydney. Truth or dare.”  
“You seem pretty happy with that attempt, so dare please.”  
“Call up Dom and tell him you’re pregnant. Put it on loud speaker too.”  
The call was hilarious, as expected. Dom freaking out over the fact that he’d have to quit school to look after her and baby, being a complete babe about the entire situation,’ Look this isn’t what we expected, but we can do this Syd, You’ll be an incredible mother I know it.’ His British accent coming out stronger showing her worrying but excitement. Sydney then had to break it to him that it was just a dare, but she really did appreciate how much he cared, she then took him off loud speaker and left the room so they could talk some more, her last words being ‘come over here tonight so I can show you how much I appreciate you caring.’  
“I guess that’s Sydney out of the game huh?” Megan said.  
The game went on for another round, Ashlyn having to give Ali a strip dance, Whitney having to call up the hot football player she had a crush on, Alex having to order a pizza and opening and paying for it in just her underwear, she got the pizza for free due to the delivery guy losing his train of thought until she walked away taking the pizza and closing the apartment door behind her. Sydney had to come up with a dance routine to ‘Started from the bottom’ by Drake, in which she killed. The game was hilarious, definitely one everyone enjoyed. The night was wearing down to an end, and everyone slightly buzzed decided to head to their rooms.  
“It was awesome meeting you Kelley, come around next weekend or whenever you don’t have work. I know you just got accepted to the group with those performances.” Tobin said she walking back to her room with Christen in tow.  
“You’ve made me change the way I see the police department. Maybe I’ll bring you guys some donuts or something next time; see you later Officer Hottie!” Pinoe said as she walked back Hope and Kelley heading to her room, she definitely looked back at Hope and mouthed ‘tap that ass’ before disappearing. Hope just laughed it off.  
“So, since it’s late, and you’ve been drinking, I feel like I shouldn’t let a cop drive drunk hope. Please, stay her tonight with me. I can sleep on the couch, you can take my room, you know where it is.” Hope said to Kelley,  
“Since it’s against the law and all, I suppose staying here tonight wouldn’t be the worst thing. I do however like company whenever I sleep, come to your bed with me?”  
Hope just nodded, as she followed Kelley up the stairs, noting how natural and right it felt to be heading to bed with her; Kelley thinking the same thing, and taking Hope’s hand into hers. “I like to cuddle, just a heads up.”  
“It’s a good think I like to cuddle with cute girls.” She said as she shut the bedroom door behind them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is focused on Kelley and Hope, with a few other couples included; Do you want more focused on other people or what? I'm hitting a wall, so tell me what you want to read and I'll work from that! xx  
> *again I apologize with the mistakes, I don't have the time to post a new chapter each night or two and proof read them *


	5. The Chef's and Charlie

The next morning Hope awoke to Kelley slightly snoring, looking completely relax, cuddled into her side. She didn’t move at all, allowing Kelley to sleep for a little while longer, just admiring the girls natural beauty; Even without her gorgeous smile she was still stunning. The apartment was still quiet; However Tobin and Christen has already woken up, gone for their morning jog, and where giggling together talking sitting in the living room, like they did every morning at 8am. Hope knew this by the smell of coffee that ran through her room; She learnt the hard way that Tobin isn’t a morning person, actually she isn’t even a person, until she has her coffee, after that she’s a complete angel. She returned her focus to the girl cuddled into her side when she saw Kelley’s breathing change, she was starting to wake up, “is that coffee I smell?” she mouthed out almost like a whisper upon Hope’s chest from where she laid.   
“It sure is, I’m going to take a wild guess that you are a coffee morning drinker?”  
“Correct, try being or finding a cop without coffee… they don’t exist.”   
“I’ll get you some, but first” hope leans down and starts kissing Kelley on the forehead, now looking the girl in the eyes, “Good morning beautiful”   
“Oh I could so get used to this wake up, morning to you hot stuff” Kelley replies as she leans and starting kissing Hope’s neck, knowing this would get the girl worked up on this lovely morning. Kelley swung her body to where she was now laying over Hope, trying her hardest to keep winding Hope up. She placed her legs either side of Hope’s to keep her where she wanted her, kissing her neck more and more with each second that passed, trying to get Hope to moan. She then moved her hands either side of Hope’s torso, moving them higher and higher. She then moved her face from Hope’s neck to where she now had access to her face, she started kissing Hope slower, realizing that if she kept going she wouldn’t stop. Hope took this slower pace to her advantage as she flipped Kelley onto her back, so she could now return the favor, she wasn’t going to let Kelley tease her and get away with it. She started kissing her neck, thinking this was the mutual favorite spot, and then she moved her hands down towards her chest, massaging her as she made her way down her body. She left kisses all over, from her neck, to her shoulders, to in between her breasts, then down her stomach, then inner thigh, then as she was hovering over where Kelley wanted her most; she looked up and just stared intensely at Kelley. She then leaned up, pressed a kiss on Kelley’s lips and asked  
“So how do you take your coffee?” as she started to climb out of bed revealing her toned body as she was only wearing underwear. Kelley was just shocked, she rarely gets out-teased, and yet this morning she knew she’d lost the fight. She only wanted Hope, but her competitiveness didn’t let her admit to that, so she simply replied to her question as if nothing just happened, “Anyone her have French Vanilla creamer? Because that and two sugars if so.”   
“I’ll find you some, I like to make my girl happy and satisfied.”   
“So I’m your girl now?”   
“If that’s something you’d want, I’d love to take you out one time, see you all dress up not in uniform or at a party. We can talk about this over breakfast though, come on I’m making the team chocolate chip pancakes.” As she was saying this she was starting to get dress, Kelley staring just trying to take in her half naked body for as long as possible, Hope noticed, and threw a spare shirt and shorts of hers for Kelley to wear down at the kitchen with the team.   
They both made their way to the kitchen holding hands, knocking on everyone’s door letting them know breakfast would be out in 20… that was how Kelley became everyone’s on the team’s favorite guest, she helped make the best pancakes they’d had in weeks, served with chocolate milk and bacon & eggs. Kelley replied to the thanks with a simple “that’s for being hilarious and welcoming yesterday, I appreciate it. Just next time someone else will be cooking breakfast right? I don’t know if I can do this every time I stay the night” she chuckled,   
Hope leaned over to Kelley’s ear, “so there will be a next time? If you spend the night I’m make sure you work up an appetite” she whispered causing Kelley to blush as Hope leaned back to her regular cocky stance, “and I’ll get Tobin and Christen to cook” she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Tobin almost spat out her chocolate milk, “WHAT? Why us? We’ll be out for a morning run then we have to come back and shower, change, the last thing you want is a grumpy Tobin!”   
“Oh, will that shower be together there little miss morning stud?” Ashlyn joked over the table causing Tobin to look at Christen with shock and Ashlyn with curiosity of her possibly knowing the truth or just joking,  
“You’ll be cooking Tobin since you interrupted my dance last night so I could open up a stupid bottle for you, that’s why” Hope replied with sternness like this plan was now set in stone, Tobin just sighed knowing she couldn’t out talk Hope, while Christen was setting out the dog food into the bowl for her new family member, the golden retriever puppy named Charlie, who both she and Tobin found while out one night while walking in the soccer park. Charlie didn’t have any collar or nametag, no one around her, and was searching for scraps in the trash bags. Tobin found her there while throwing out her Gatorade bottle, and offered her some beef jerky she was keeping in her bag for later. Clearly Christen fell in love with the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend protecting and rescuing an innocent puppy, so they took her home and she’s been a house member and family member since, essentially being their dog child together. “As long as Charlie gets some of the food too it’s fine, Christen knows this kick ass fruit bowl recipe and I’ll cook up some bacon for the puppy and anyone else who wants some” Tobin replied as she stared at Christen who was now getting attacked with kisses from Charlie.   
“De.. Deal” Christen replied as she attempted to fight off the puppy, trying to teach her how to eat food from a bowl without making a complete mess everywhere.   
“You two being all domestic, having essentially a child together, is making me sick… I need some air. Anyone up for a pickup game before studying?” Kling replied, to which Alex, Sydney, Pinoe, and Tobin agreed to, Hope was about to but then she turned to Kelley,   
“I have to leave soon to get ready for work, you go have fun with these nutters, I’ll hopefully see you soon?” Kelley said with a cheesy smile on her face that Hope couldn’t get enough of,   
“Alright girl’s I’m in, I guess if I can’t see this beauty I’ll settle for you guys”   
“I FEEL SO LOVED” Pinoe replied as she grabbed one last pancake and she walked out the room to get her cleats, the rest of the team followed her lead, leaving just Hope and Kelley together at the table,  
“How about next Friday? Do you think you could come over and hang out with us? We might be throwing another party if you’re interested, or we could go out and I can show you around campus, or I could just put in a movie and we coul….” Hope was rambling on coming up with ideas and Kelley knew it was time to interrupt, so she quickly just kissed Hope on the lips to make her stop,  
“I’ll be here, next Friday. We can plan what we’re doing over text?” Kelley replied   
“Perfect, Here let me walk you out, I’ll give you my number then”  
They both stood up and walked towards the police car out front of the apartment complex,   
“I can’t believe I actually enjoyed the police crashing one of my parties” Hope joked  
“What can I say, I have that effect on people, they just love me”   
“Yeah something like that, anyways here’s my number I wrote it on a napkin while cooking in the kitchen earlier so excuse the messiness.”   
“I’ll give you a break this time I suppose, for being a welcoming guest and all.” Kelley flirted while stepping closer to Hope, Hope took this moment and decided to take the lead, she stepped closer to Kelley and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss, knowing she’d have to wait a week before she could taste Kelley again, she pushed her back towards the side of the car, leaving no room for Kelley to move, asserting her dominance before Kelley even knew what was going on, and she loved it. Kelley reached her arms around Hope’s body, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss, and moving her hands down towards Hope’s ass giving it a squeak; Hope moved her hands to either side of Kelley’s face, pushing her fingers through her hair, both not wanting this moment to stop until they had to breath and pull apart. Kelley was left panting for air from the kiss, “I’ll call you about next week” she said quietly while staring into Hope’s eyes seeing a sense of desire take them over. Before the team came flooding out of the front door Hope nodded her head to agree and kiss Kelley quickly one last time before leaning back and opening the car door for her, “please do call” she said and then closed the car door behind her and walked back inside the apartment to prepare for the soccer game.   
“This party treated you well then Hopey didn’t it?” Ashlyn said as soon as the front door shut, Hope turned to face her and saw that both Ashlyn and Ali had witnessed the whole situation through the apartment window, Ali was just sitting on Ashlyn’s lap, laughing into her neck, while Hope blushed and ran up the stairs to calm down, she shouted back to Ashlyn, “It definitely did that and more”.


	6. Text Assistance

Hope started to internally regret giving Kelley her phone number solely because she had no idea how to text the girl she was crushing on hard… She’d try to be sweet and send good morning texts to Kelley but they’d be sent while Kelley was sleeping and recovering from her long night shifts on duty, so a response was always delayed or short due to Kelley’s attitude being woken up repeatedly, upon waking up Kelley would try send Hope flirty texts to try and make Hope feel better but Hope would never know how to reply to them or, to Kelley’s amusement ,she would just be oblivious to the clear signs of Kelley wanting to be asked out on a date. Kelley even went as far as googling how to hit on a girl who’s oblivious to everything. It was incredible, Hope was a complete stud around Kelley when they were together, and yet over a screen she was as quiet as a mouse. Hope knew this, she wasn’t naive to her weaknesses so she recruited help from her fellow soccer team players; A blessing and a curse to be truthful.  
While in her business and economics course Hope decided she needed help from a fellow lady killer, and she wouldn’t ask Ashlyn for help unless her life depended on it. “Hey Sonnett, can you meet up before practice tonight to help me out?”  
“If you need shot practice I can bring along Christen if you want?”  
“NO! I … I need your help, with not soccer, and I can’t let Christen or Tobin or Ashlyn to know.. they know to much already and they wouldn’t let me live this down.”  
“Jesus, what did you do? Are you the one who made the hole in the basement wall last weekend?”  
“What no.. I’ve got a girl problem, and if I let them know I’m struggling I’ll be the joke of the month among those fuckers”  
“Is this about that cop of your’s? I can help you out, what do you need?”  
Hope scanned the room making sure nobody on the team could hear her, “Umm, Flirting advice” she sighed out  
“Hope fucking Solo needs advice with hitting on a girl? I watched you freshman year on how to get any girl at a party, and you’re asking for help.. you’re a God to me and Brian when it comes to flirting!”  
Hope just stared at her, eyes showing the internal pain she was feeling worrying if Sonnett didn’t help her she would lose Kelley,  
“But yeah, I can totally help you out Hope! Time for the student to become the teacher and all that right?” Sonnett laughed, “Meet me at the fields 30 minutes before practice today, I’ve got you”

Later that night Hope did exactly as Sonnett requested, as she walked up to the soccer field she saw her sitting by the goal post, “Hope come on! We have limited time to win this girl over!”  
Hope picked up the pace as she jogged over to the goal, “Ok, so I want to ask her over this weekend again, but I want it to be special, not exactly a date but the step before that you know?... so yeah, what should I text her?”  
“What about something cheesy to start off with, like ‘I have a soccer game this weekend, let me prove to you I’m a keeper?’” Hope just started laughing until she realized Emily was being serious,  
“Oh you’re being serious? I guess I could yeah… so you’re thinking a joke first to lighten the mood”  
“A joke will win any girl over Hope” someone from behind the goal said while walking closer to both girls,  
“TOBIN? What the hell are you doing here? Jesus, what did you hear?”  
“Just that you are in the deep end and need a lot of help when it comes to Kelley” she replied while laughing  
“Lord above, are you going to help me or joke?”  
“Oh I’ll be the best help you’ve ever had, send her that message.. It shows you have a cute side to you… adds to the mystery”  
And with that Hope typing in the text and pressed send before she could regret it,  
Hope: “ Hey Kelley! I know its short notice but I have a game this Friday and you should come! It’ll be me prove to you that I’m a keeper”  
“So now we wait for a reply” Sonnett said but not even 2 minutes later Kelley had replied,  
Kelley: “I get to see you in action? I’m so in”  
Tobin then snatched Hope’s phone and sprinted to the locker rooms where Christen was, the both of them have a tradition of getting to practice early so they can make out in the locker rooms before practice started, today they were interrupted by the voice of Hope and Sonnett, so Tobin went to investigate, leaving Christen turned on and waiting alone in the locker room to her disappointment.  
“TOBIN HEATH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE WITH THAT PHONE!” Hope screamed as she chased Tobin back to the locker rooms, Tobin slammed and locked the rooms door before Hope could get in, giving Tobin and Christen time alone now to flirt for Hope, “HEATH I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO ANYTHING I WILL KILL YOU!”  
Tobin just chuckled and nodded to Christen to come join her against the bench to help her with responses,  
Hope: “You’re talking about the game right? Or do you have other kinds of action in your mind?”  
Kelley: “Wow, someone’s acting different today aren’t they, If only you’re this feisty every day…I’ll think and give you that answer after the game.”  
Hope: “Well you know what they say about Keepers, we have to be good with our hands”  
Kelley: “Oh really now?”  
Hope: “Well we’re used to using and saving lives with them”  
Kelley: “Ha, I guess I’ll have to see that for myself and judge you on them later on then huh?”  
Tobin and Christen both looked at one another, “Damn, she’s good at this.” Christen said to Tobin  
“UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW, I’M COUNTING TO THREE BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN” Tobin just dismissed Hope’s threats, returning her focus to the texts,  
Hope: “My jersey number is Number 1 for a reason sweetie”  
Kelley: “Well hopefully you won’t be too tired after the game, because I might need some proof of all these claims”  
Hope was fuming now, punches against the door “TOBIN! PRACTICE STARTS IN 5, I NEED THAT PHONE BEFORE THE REST OF THE TEAM COMES AND ASKS QUESTIONS”  
At this moment Tobin and Christen realized their enjoyment would have to come to an end,  
Hope: “You got it! The game starts at 7, then we are throwing another party again at my apartment after the game, you know where that is, see you there! I have to go, put these hands to some good use and practice”  
As soon as Christen unlocked the door Hope and Sonnett came flooding into the room, finding Tobin smirking and holding the phone out for Hope to take, Hope snatched it and quickly tried to read the texts before Coach came walking in, “You’re welcome” Tobin laughed as she walked over to her locker to prepare for practice.  
"At least it wasn't Pinoe who found us" Sonnett told Hope in an attempt to calm her down, which went unnoticed to her preoccupied Hope. 

Needless to say Hope made sure all the defenders during that practice we’re on Tobin’s ass like never before, tackling her left right and center, Hope wasn’t going to let Tobin have a shot on goal if she could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this, and what you think will happen at the game or at the party!  
> Thanks x


	7. Tomorrow is a new day

Hope: Hey Kelley, about the texts earlier I’m sorry, if you don’t want to come to the game I totally understand with it being short notice and everything.   
Kelley: What? No I liked your attitude earlier while texting, it just didn’t seem like the typical you though.. recruit some help or are you just missing me that much? And don’t worry, I’ll be there to watch you and judge those skills of yours ;p   
Hope: How about both? But you really want to come to the game? Awesome! I’ll get by friend Abby to give you the tickets, she’ll meet you in front of the box office. She played for the team last year but then graduated; she knows the best seats in the house.   
Kelley: Alright sweet, meet by the locker rooms after the game too?   
Hope: You know it! I’ll shower and see the team, and then I’ll sprint out to meet you after the game  
Kelley: I was going to recommend we went straight to yours so we could shower together but yeah whatever floats your boat, go shower with the team  
Hope: If that offer really available??   
Kelley, I need an answer now…  
Please, pretty please with a cherry on top?   
Kelley: I’ll meet you outside the locker rooms, I was only messing  
Hope: Teasing, you mean to say teasing... I’ll make you regret you were joking I swear to god.   
Kelley: Whatever... Hey I just got a call in, there’s been a car accident on the 402, gotta go!  
Hope: Be safe, can’t wait for you to watch me play tomorrow (: 

3 hours later Kelley and her team had tried to help rescue an elderly couple from a dramatically destroyed car, if it wasn’t for the wheel and the seats the ‘car’ looked like a pile of metal, and a high school student who was at the time changing the radio station without looking and rear ended the car in front of him of the highway. Broken glass, the smell of gasoline, dried blood on top of the roads surface, and small scraps of metal were all that remained on the highway once both cars were towed and the people taken to the hospital. Sadly the team didn’t get there in time to save the elderly women sitting in the passenger seat of the car… Two survivors and one death; Most would be happy for saving two lives in a traumatic event but Kelley wasn’t, she felt disappointed and wrecked that she’d just witnessed the death of someone in front of her two eyes. The whole rescue team was exhausted… Kelley was sitting on the side of the road finally resting her feet when her co-worker Jessica came up beside her   
“That was some good work out here Kel, you’ve got some guts… climbing into that on fire car to get that grandpa out .. fuck, I wouldn’t have done that is all I’m saying”   
“Thanks, just trying to do my best I guess, this was the first serious rescue I’ve done you know? It’s just crazy… that lady’s gone.”  
“But two people get to still live, it wasn’t the worst it could have been, you did great. Hopefully the number of rescues you do stays low, you did good kid.”   
While they both were staring at what little remains of the accident the Sheriff walked up, he placed one of his hands on Kelley’s shoulder, “You just saved his life Kel, take the rest of the day off, you’ve done enough.” Kelley just looked up at the Sheriff and nodded, they both knew how tired she truly was, how hard she’d worked just to save that strangers life. As she was standing up the Sheriff held out a small flask filled with, what she later found out, whiskey. “I’ll drive you home, you relax and drink up. I know how it feels after a first rescue. You should be proud of yourself.” Kelley just followed the Sheriff’s words and sat in his car; Among the radio channels giving out orders the car remained silent.   
The only this Kelley remembers was lifting up the flask and finding it empty, a slight buzz forming over her eyes. She found the silence humbling; she appreciated it more than she thought she would. Before she knew it she was in front of her apartment, and upon looking out the window to the building, she started crying. It was at that moment she realized she was alone, and she didn’t want to be. She just turned to the Sheriff, “Can you drive me somewhere else?” and then she gave him Hope’s apartment address.   
Luckily for Kelley Hope and Megan were outside just practicing their first touches when they both stopped upon seeing the police car; “You’re lover is here! I’ll be inside boo boo” Pinoe said before seeing Kelley or the Sheriff’s devastated faces. “Get outta here Pinoe” Hope shouted as she started walking towards the police car while holding the soccer ball.   
The closer Hope got towards the car the closer she was to realizing how serious the rest of her night was going to become. She started to jog towards the car now, seeing Kelley’s face showing no emotion, and her eyes red from repeatedly crying. The soccer ball was now rolling away from the apartment as Hope’s hands were now reaching up to the car to hold Kelley as soon as possible.   
“I’m here Baby, I’m here, It’ll be ok” Hope whispered into Kelley’s hair as she just held her as close as possible, “I’m here”   
Hope just looked up to the Sheriff who just looked down towards the flask, “She did well today, the accident was worse than we expected, but she tried her hardest… If it wasn’t for Kelley we would have lost even more lives today. Just make sure she’s okay will you? She’s been asking to see you all day, you must really be important to her.”   
“Thank you for bringing her here, I appreciate it. I’ll let you know how she is. Thank you Officer.” Hope replied as she began to walk towards to apartment door with Kelley under her arm. “Some inside babe, let’s take a nap.”  
“I just need you to hold me for a little while” she said as they walked into Hope’s room.   
With that Kelley just stood in front of Hope’s bed. Hope saw the exhaustion set in due to Kelley’s stance, she stepped closer to her and began to help her change out of her uniform. One by one she separated her shirt while kissing her forehead; she then walked to her closet and grabbed her UNC sweatshirt and shorts for Kelley to change into. When Kelley was fully changed into more comfortable clothes Hope then picked her up and carried her towards the bed, laying her down slowly, and then climbed in behind her cuddling her tightly to show Kelley she wasn’t alone. “I’ve got you baby. Just get some sleep.”   
Hope layed there, gently smoothing out Kelley’s hair, brushing it out of her face, placing kisses on the back of her head, “I’ve got you.” They both fell asleep appreciating having one another, and appreciating the fact that tomorrow was going to be a new day.


	8. Making her way up

Hope awake to the faint sound of Kelley’s voice, She looked around her room and saw that her bedroom door was slightly open, making it evident that Kelley was somewhere around the apartment. Hope threw off the covers, pulled on her crewneck, and made her way to find the girl she was holding closely and calming down a few hours earlier.   
She made her way down the hallway, passing Tobin’s room, then Pinoe’s, then the lounge, yet Kelley was nowhere to be seen. ‘Where the fuck is she?’ Hope thought to herself ‘I can hear .. coffee. My little cop couldn’t survive a morning without her coffee’ She quickly picked up her pace as she now walked towards the kitchen that led to the apartment’s back door. She poked her head around the corner to see Kelley sitting on the door frame leading to their backyard, she was just looking out towards the trees, one arm pressing a phone to her ear, the other scratching the back of her head. Hope just stood there not disturbing Kelley, attempting to understand who she was talking to   
“No I understand.  
It just sucks if I’m being honest. Like pain and pressure go hand in hand right?”  
Hope now took a seat at the kitchen table, just listening to the emotions Kelley was displaying; She seemed disappointed and pissed at the same time.   
“I need this”   
At this Hope began to question everything…. Who the hell was Kelley talking to, was there someone else, what does Kelley need that she couldn’t give her,  
“So you’re leaving me”   
Hope just sunk into the kitchen seat… ‘there is someone else’ she thought to herself, ‘I’m such a fucking idiot, why the hell did I start falling for this women, I can’t believe I was such an’ her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Kelley speak again   
“How the hell are we supposed to run as a department without our Sheriff there? You can’t seriously be leaving us.  
What the hell do you mean? Sheriff, you want me to take over your role? I can’t! I’m still new here, I did my first rescue yesterday for god sake!”   
Kelley was now getting more emotional, curiosity was taking over her tone, and Hope couldn’t help but smile. She thought the love of her life was cheating on her, only to realize that her love was becoming a success in her career; she went from devastated to overwhelmed with pride in a matter of seconds.   
“So someone else would take over your position while I was training for it? I’ll say yes if you help prepare me for it Boss. I’ll be hearing your advice in the back of my head every time I put on that badge and hat.   
Alright, deal. So what’s the next step in me becoming Sheriff? Jeez.. that’s a weird sentence to say” Kelley joked. She didn’t expect this as a wakeup call, she didn’t expect the car accident to spark her boss’s motive to quit and move to Australia, yet it did, and now she was rewarded with a chance in a lifetime.   
“Wait.. I have to go back to school for this? You know how much I hate paperwork!   
Yeah I guess having Hope there would help me out.   
Two years of training and schooling, then I become the Sheriff? Get me signed up and I’ll be there. Thank you for this truly, Thank you for thinking of me.  
Alright well I have to get back to Hope. She’s probably about to wake up and I want to see her. Have a good day Sir.”   
With that Kelley began to smile again; The event of yesterday being moved to the back of her mind, and the possibility of a new challenge taking over. She stood up and began to turn around when she saw Hope just sitting in the kitchen seat, leg crossed over one another, one arm resting on the table, and a huge smile upon her face.   
Hope just stepped towards Kelley and then picked her up in a huge hug, spinning her around the kitchen with joy, “My girlfriend is going to become a badass Sheriff and go to school with me!!!” Hope yelled while holding Kelley tightly towards her body. As she slowed down, they both just stared into one another’ eyes, equally content delighted. “I am so fucking proud of you Kelley.”   
Kelley simply replied with an innocent kiss pressed onto Hope’s lips. “I couldn’t have done this without knowing you’d be there for me” she paused for a few seconds, “wait… you called me your girlfriend?”   
Hope at this moment just slid Kelley down to her feet, a embarrassed blush formed on her cheeks, her facial expression changed to pure shock, “Shit I didn’t mean to, I just got carried away with how proud I am of you, like you have no idea how proud I am of you, and seeing you come to me last night when you needed someone just made me realize how beautiful you are and how much more I need to learn about you.”   
Kelley just grinned at how innocent Hope looked while rambling on, after seeing her struggle for a little while she interrupted yet again, “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or not?”   
“Kelley” Hope now pressed her body on Kelley’s, reaching down for her hands, taking them into hers, “Will you please be my girlfriend?”   
“ I guess you can be MY keeper, come here!” She then proceeded to kiss Hope with so much passion there was no way Hope could have misinterpreted her reply as anything less than a yes. 

Hope then picked Kelley up and carried her in her arms as they proceeded to make out. She lifted her and placed her ass down on the kitchen table, resulting in a sigh from Kelley which was shortly ended when Hope placed her lips onto Kelley’s neck, biting and sucking at her pulse spot, earning now a moan from Kelley’s lips, “Hope” she was now panting as Hope pressed her thigh in between her separating legs, “Hopee”, Kelley’s fingers were making their way towards the back of Hope’s head pressing her lips even closer on her skin, wanting more and more contact, Hope moved her hands from either side of Kelley to her thighs, pulling her closer towards her wanting body, she then used her right arm to hook around Kelley’s back and pulled her back onto her body, making Kelley wrap her legs around Hope’s body. Hope just stood up, with Kelley attached to her,   
Kelley just whispered into Hope’s ear “We should take this celebrating to your room, because if Tobin returns from her morning run and interrupts us one more fucking time I’m going to kill her.”   
“If that’s what you want gorgeous” was all Hope replied before reconnect their lips together, passionately making out while she stumbled down the hallway carrying Kelley, trying to find the way back to her room as quickly as possible, “we’ll lock the door for safe measures.” 

The two weren’t hear of until later that day when Hope’s teammates were banging on the door, “Pre-game meal and practice is in 30 minutes… get up you love birds otherwise I’ll force you up” Ashlyn shouted through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know x


End file.
